


Research Purposes

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Babbling, Banter, Caught, Embarrassment, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Research, Short, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: "Care to explain to me why two of my senior staff were indecent in one of the labs?”





	Research Purposes

Carter folded her hands carefully onto the desk. She looked down at her paperwork, taking a deep breath, before she finally looked up at the men standing in front of her, in the eye.

“I don’t want to ask-” 

“Good. Then maybe we can just forget the whole thing?” Sheppard cut in questioningly, with his usual charming tone, as he tilted his head questioningly. 

“However.. When it comes to the safety of this expedition, I have no choice but to ask..” 

“Safety.” Rodney repeated with an eyeroll. “We’re the ones always saving the expedition.” 

Sam sympathized. “I know.. Which is why both of you are especially needed during your work shifts.. So.. Care to explain to me why two of my senior staff were indecent in one of the labs?” 

McKay flushed. 

John couldn’t look the other Colonel in the eye. 

“Gentlemen?... Anything?..” 

John started to break under Carter’s intense silence. He looked to Rodney for support and nudged his head in his direction, to get him to think of something at the last minute to save them, like he always did. 

Rodney’s eyes widened. Now that both Sam and Colonel Sheppard were staring at him. “Uh.. Right, um..” He licked his bottom lip, as he glanced up at the ceiling and he tilted his chin up. 

He was a horrible liar. 

So it had to be short and succinct. 

He looked down at Sam. 

“Research purposes.” 

Sam held back a chuckle at McKay’s flushed expense. Instead, Colonel Carter gave him an amused look. 

John looked away, rolling his eyes at McKay’s response. 

“Research purposes?” She repeated with a raised, unconvinced eyebrow, but decided to humor him. 

Rodney’s eyes darted around Carter’s office, as he moved his hands about as he babbled. 

“Comparing sizes.. Seeing what makes them.. ‘Work’.. The right technique and tempo.. The whole anatomy of the system..” Rodney nodded to himself and shook a finger. “It’s all very scientific. Nothing crude at all..” 

Sam smiled teasingly and tilted her head. “All this.. ‘Scientific discussion’ and you didn’t invite me?” She bantered. 

Rodney sputtered, unable to find a verbal escape from that one. He stared at her, a loss for words. 

Sam’s eyes slid over to John. “Well.. I hope I can get included in such a riveting discussion next time, but only on the off duty hours.. What do you say Colonel?” 

Sheppard titled his chin up and spoke in a light tone. “Sure.. If it’s okay with McKay, then the more the merrier.” His eyes looked to Rodney, who was red with embarrassment. 

“After all, McKay’s dick is very educational.”


End file.
